


Малой кровью

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, WTF Combat 2019, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Рей думает, что одним махом может переломить ход противостояния с Первым порядком, но так ли это просто на самом деле?





	Малой кровью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от комикса «Sithisis»; таймлайн по отношению к седьмому фильму сдвинут на минус десять лет, Рей и Бен Соло почти ровесники
> 
> Автор притворился, что седьмой фильм смотрел одним глазом, а восьмого не смотрел вовсе.
> 
> В тексте приведён фрагмент «Песни Кассильды» в переводе С. Карпова, а также отрывок из «Некрономикона».

C орбиты Ач-То казалась необитаемой. Зелёное, голубое, белые клубы облаков. Бортовые камеры дали увеличение: зелёное превратилось в поросшие травой и кустами скалы, голубое — в бескрайний океан. Среди волн, весело пофыркивая и помахивая ластами, плыла стая длинношеих животных с вислыми, как у тойдариан, носами.

Ни дыма очагов, ни признаков жилья — ни следа цивилизации. Радиоэфир пуст, голо шуршит помехами, а Сила... Рей нахмурилась, тряхнула головой. Они с Чубаккой переглянулись — он коротко рыкнул, она в ответ пожала плечами. За спиной расстроено чирикнул BB-8: показания бортовых приборов он считал ещё раньше и теперь, казалось, искренне недоумевал. Как же так, есть карта, есть данные — значит, должен быть и человек.

Рей с досадой вздохнула, потом встряхнулась, взялась за штурвал, отключая автопилот.

— Ладно. Садимся, а там видно будет.

Чубакка согласно заворчал, пристегнулся и потянулся к штурвалу второго пилота. «Сокол» начал медленно снижаться. Виток за витком, до границы атмосферы, нырнул в облака — обзорные окна кабины заволокло белым.

Под облаками всё оказалось иначе.

***

«Всё, что может пойти не так, пойдёт не так», — эти слова после никак не шли у Рей из головы. Вспомнить бы, кто же их сказал...

Ах да, рыжая.

Когда корабль разорвал облачный покров, лопнула и окружавшая Ач-То иллюзия. Планета оказалась обитаема — да ещё как. Когда «Сокол» сел на площадку среди высоких витых башен, похожих на морские раковины, корабль встречала толпа. Рей медленно вышла в проём, встала на трапе, не решаясь спуститься. Чубакка опередил её, оглянулся и приглашающе рыкнул, махнув рукой: мол, ну давай, что же ты? Кажется, вышло всё население острова: было много детей, от совсем малолеток до подростков, немногочисленные взрослые были чем-то неуловимо похожи между собой, несмотря на то, что принадлежали к разным расам. Люди, твилеки, пара муунов... Длинношеие каминоанцы и рогатые забраки, высокий тогрут с увитыми цепочкой монтралами и чёрный коренастый вуки. Хотя, возможно, всё дело было в мешковатой одежде коричнево-палевых тонов. Или — во взгляде. Они все смотрели на Рей одинаково: с интересом и лёгкой настороженностью.

Когда она наконец сошла с трапа, толпа начала расступаться, а потом...

«Я видела, как ты умер», — скажет Рей ожившему и чуть менее дряхлому капитану Соло. Тот виновато улыбнётся, хлопнет её по плечу и поморщится, когда Чубакка с рёвом сгребёт его в охапку и едва не подбросит в воздух. «Бен любит импровизировать», — ответит Соло, когда его наконец поставят на землю.

«У меня твой меч», — скажет она светловолосому мужчине в чёрной форме. Тот кивнёт ей, будто старой знакомой, примет протянутую рукоять. Повертит в пальцах и со словами: «Держи. Тебе пригодится», — отдаст обратно.

Женщине в такой же, как у Скайуокера, чёрной форме, со световым мечом на поясе, Рей сказать будет нечего. Лея Органа-Соло окажется похожа на свою постаревшую «копию» с Такоданы. Но стоит приглядеться повнимательней, и разница станет очевидна. Помолодевшая принцесса, несмотря на отчётливую ауру недоверия, Рей понравится больше.

Рыжая появится последней. Впрочем, потом окажется, что, несмотря на яркую внешность, она умеет, когда хочет, быть незаметной. Возможно, она с самого начала стояла рядом со Скайуокером и лишь потом «раскрылась». Она окинет Рей оценивающим взглядом и ухмыльнётся, будто говоря: «Я так и знала!». Рыжую будут звать Мара Джейд.  И так запомнившиеся Рей слова она скажет потом, сильно, сильно потом.

***

 

— Всё, что может пойти не так, пойдёт не так, — Джейд отошла от круглого стола с голографическим изображением звёздной карты и встала у окна, заложив руки за спину. Из столба света, что бил сквозь одно из многочисленных отверстий в спиральной крыше — в тень.

— Деза, между прочим, была что надо. Орбалиск жала не подточит. Хотел бы я знать, кто заменил её на настоящую карту, да и откуда эта карта вообще взялась... — Соло задумчиво развалился в кресле, поскрёб в затылке.

— На Джакку могли хакнуть дроида, — донеслось от окна. — Но если карта настоящая, значит, у нас завелась «крыса».

— За Дэмерона я ручаюсь. Любит наломать дров, но дело своё знает, — принцесса Органа (Рей про себя звала её именно так — уж слишком легко было представить корону на гордо посаженной голове) нахмурилась. Наверняка тоже задумалась о «крысе» в рядах Сопротивления.

— Ему могли сделать предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Один мой знакомый говорил, что купить можно кого угодно — вопрос лишь в цене, — Соло взъерошил седеющие волосы.

— Вряд ли. Дэмерон из семьи военных, слишком честен, слишком думает о долге. Если бы его зацепили, он бы скорее... — принцесса махнула рукой, будто отметая прочь предположение о перевербовке.

— Он бы скорее застрелился, — закончил за сестру Скайуокер и встал из-за стола. Жестом погасил голо. Прошёлся туда-сюда, а потом вдруг резко вздёрнул голову: — Рей, ты говорила, что нашла BB-8 у каких-то кочевников?

— У тидо, — голос от долгого молчания прозвучал хрипло, Рей откашлялась, поёрзала. Ей отчего-то было здесь неуютно. Она пока и сама не понимала, в чём подвох, но по спине то и дело пробегали мурашки. — Тидо собирают всякое железо и перепаивают его.

— Думаешь, они?.. — будто отвечая на несказанную фразу, произнесла Джейд. Рей знала, что рыжая говорит вовсе не с ней. Все четверо будто общались между собой на языке, который не слышали посторонние.

— Я бы не сбрасывал их со счетов. Если эти тидо вроде джав, то от них всего можно ожидать. Но если это они, откуда карта?.. — Скайуокер снова задумался и зашагал по залу. Джейд отошла от окна, села в кресло и с наслаждением потянулась, хрустнула позвонками. Потом чуть нахмурилась, погладила себя по круглому, затянутому в бандаж животу. «Тише, тише», — прочла по её губам Рей.

— В любом случае, нужно искать картографа. Найдём его — найдём и «крысу».

***

— Слушай, я правда не ожидал, что всё так кончится. И кстати, предложение насчёт работы в силе. Мне бы пригодился толковый механик.

— Я перебрала манёвренные движки и проверила систему охлаждения. Поменяла фильтры на контуре хладагента, — отозвалась Рей, будто не слыша. — Старые сбоили, реактор перегревался.

За спиной вздохнули.

— Если тебе интересно, Чуви тоже не знал. Он тогда едва не пристрелил Бена. И я правда не думал, что ты так глубоко в это вляпаешься.

— Я думала, он тебя убил, — обронила Рей, мрачно уставившись на приборную панель. — Я сама его чуть не убила тогда, на Старкиллере.

— Он рассказал, — за спиной усмехнулись. — Дикарка со световым мечом. Сила есть — ума не надо. И шрам остался.

— Зачем? — Рей не отрывала взгляда от вылинявшего пластика с застарелыми бластерными подпалинами и длинной, стянутой по краям скобами, трещиной.

Соло подошёл, встал рядом, а потом опустился в кресло второго пилота, откинулся на спинку.

— Садись, — он махнул рукой в сторону второго кресла. — Садись, Рей, в ногах правды нет, — устало произнёс он, а потом с невесёлой ухмылкой добавил: — Впрочем, её нигде нет.

Рей сдалась и села. Упрямо посмотрела Соло в лицо: сейчас он явно выглядел моложе, да и волосы оказались вовсе не сплошь седые. Видимо, грим. Или лицевые импланты.

— Операцию надо было заканчивать, — начал он. — Ну, и отсидеться немного, не без того. Канджиклаб меня в последнее время порядком достал. Я контрабанду возил, когда они ещё под стол пешком ходили, а туда же. Ещё и республиканцы, чтоб их... В общем, лучший способ залечь на дно — это немного умереть. Вот Бен мне в этом и помог. И ему плюс в легенду как ситху, и мне хорошее прикрытие. Между прочим, было больно, — Соло демонстративно поморщился и потёр некогда раненый бок.

— А принцесса?

— А что принцесса — её высочество нынче в Республике персона нежелательная. Слишком много знает, слишком несговорчива, — последнюю фразу он произнёс с довольной улыбкой, будто упрямство жены его несказанно радовало. — Убрать они её не могут, потому что героиня войны, символ альдераанских беженцев и вообще знаковая фигура, а вот подвинуть... Вот и пришлось срочно сочинять легенду.

Про двойника, вернее — двойников — Рей рассказала сама принцесса Органа в ответ на вопрос, кто же тогда был на Такодане, если лидер Сопротивления здесь. Ну и про легенду заодно. Любой сценарист голодрам обзавидовался бы: бывшая принцесса погибшей планеты на почве ссоры с единственным сыном и размолвки с мужем (кореллианец, контрабандист, что с него взять...) уходит в оппозицию республиканскому правительству и организует Сопротивление. А что постарела и перестала походить на голо времён созыва нового Сената — так семейные драмы никого не красят.

— Если бы не эта клятая настоящая карта, всё было бы иначе, — Соло покачал головой, посмотрел Рей в глаза. Кажется, это была попытка извиниться.

***

Новое обрушилось на голову как тонна песка. Откопаться бы теперь... Улетая с базы, Рей не знала, что надеялась найти. Отшельника с парой выживших учеников? Высохший труп в пещере? Ответ на все свои «почему» и «зачем»?

Ответы на Ач-То нашлись, но вопросов стало ещё больше. Хотя главным вопросом для самой Рей оставался один: что теперь делать?

До прилёта план действий выглядел проще некуда: взять «Сокол», найти Люка Скайуокера и отдать ему меч, а там — по обстоятельствам. Теперь же… Соло жив, значит, корабля у неё больше нет.  Что же до обучения — ясное дело, прямо сейчас никто Рей в ученицы брать не собирался. Рядовые джедаи-наставники были заняты детьми, а руководство в лице триумвирата Скайуокер-Органа-Джейд стояло на ушах из-за шпионажа в рядах Сопротивления.

Но хуже всего было то, что теперь Рей и сама не знала, чего хочет. Стать ученицей джедая — падаваном, как их тут называли? Вступить в Сопротивление? Дождаться выздоровления Финна и улететь с ним куда подальше? Она была уверена, что уж он-то согласился бы, только предложи. Бывший солдат Первого порядка бежал не куда — он бежал от бывшего начальства.

А ещё можно остаться здесь, дождаться поимки шпиона и вместе с Соло и Чуви летать на «Соколе». Возможно, выполнять задания Сопротивления, возить контрабанду... ну, или чем там обычно занимался настоящий Хан Соло.

Но пока... пока для Рей начались дни неопределённости.

Она старалась искать себе дело. Когда руки заняты, некогда думать о всякой ерунде. Провела диагностику «Сокола». Со спаннером наперевес прозвонила оба контура — основной и дублирующий. Под ворчание Чуви заново поставила оружейную турель, которая была на корабле во времена повстанцев. С помощью BB-8 обновила прошивку на собственных языковых имплантах.

К сожалению, в один прекрасный день Рей поняла, что все дела, которые только могли прийти на ум, уже переделаны.

***

И потянулось долгое ожидание. Она ходила на тренировочные площадки — смотрела за детьми, которых натаскивали учителя. Под заинтересованными взглядами других джедаев занималась сама. Похоже, брать её в ученицы не торопились. Меч Скайуокера лежал без дела на дне дорожной сумки.

Прилетали корабли — торговые, военные. Обычные крестокрылы с оранжевыми птицами Сопротивления на крыльях — и матово-серые «невидимки». Несуразные, собранные из того, что под руку попалось, судёнышки контрабандистов. Иногда Рей думалось, а не попроситься ли на один из таких кораблей — всё равно кем, хоть механиком, лишь бы найти себе хоть какое-то применение.

Своим чередом шла жизнь в школе, где-то далеко шла война с Первым порядком, подводным течением вилось расследование истории с картой. А Рей чувствовала себя гвоздём в кипятке: вокруг что-то делалось, все были заняты, все приносили пользу, а она не знала, куда себя приложить.

И вот когда от безделья стало впору лезть на стену, начались сны.

***

В самый-самый первый раз ей приснилась Ач-То, какой она могла бы быть — ну, где-нибудь в иной реальности. Если бы всё было просто и прямо, без подводных течений и многоходовок. Каменистые острова, беспокойный океан — и ни души на мили окрест.

Во сне Рей бродила по вырубленным в скалах лестницам, которые никуда не вели, проходила мимо пещер, похожих на останки древних храмов, мимо кругов из стоячих камней, но нигде не останавливалась. Её тянуло дальше — не это она искала.

По кругу, по островам архипелага, по краю воронки — в центр. Впрочем, это был не просто образ — то, что она искала во сне, и по виду напоминало колодец — чёрная дыра в заводи, словно стенами, окружённая отвесными скалами. Увидь Рей подобный лаз наяву, крепко подумала бы, а надо ли оно — лезть сломя голову крифф знает куда. Но во сне не страшно — тем они и хороши.

Колодец притянул её словно магнит — гайку. Миг — и вокруг стало темно, исчезли острова и вода, и небо, осталось лишь бесконечное падение. На секунду ощущение собственного тела, даже собственного «я», покинуло Рей. Я? А кто это — я? Человек? Пылинка в темноте? Блудное сознание, лишённое вместилища?

Все эти странные мысли покружились бешеным хороводом и сгинули, Рей моргнула — и её тут же будто впечатало в собственное тело. Всё. Прилетели.

Темнота выцветала. Линялая серая хмарь позеленела, тускло заблестела и застыла лабиринтом мутных каменных зеркал. Рей оглянулась: позади вереницей выстроились её собственные бледные отражения. Вправо, влево — никого и ничего, кроме тронутых зеленью двойников, потерявшихся в тусклом стекле.

Зеркала расступились коридором, и Рей зашагала вперёд.  Дальше. Надо идти дальше — не может же быть, чтобы этим всё кончилось. Впрочем, логика в этом сне тоже оказалась какая-то вывернутая: коридор завершился тупиком, таким же зеркалом, как и остальные. Рей всмотрелась в стекло, прижалась к нему щекой. Холодное. Постучала костяшками — зеркало отозвалось гулким звоном. Рей снова подняла взгляд и застыла.

Позади её собственного отражения стоял человек. Рей оглянулась, но за спиной было пусто. Никого. Снова посмотрела в зеркало — человек никуда не делся, разве что улыбнулся и бесхитростно пожал плечами. Мол, что поделать.

Рей чуть отошла от зеркала, всмотрелась в незваного гостя. Блудное отражение оказалось мужчиной почти одних с Рей лет, одетым в простую белую блузу и тёмные брюки. Рыжим. И босым. Оно переступило с ноги на ногу, а потом мотнуло головой — пошли, мол.

И она пошла — интересно же.

Стеклянные стены снова расступились коридором, который опять окончился тупиком. Вот только в этом зеркале Рей уже не отражалась. Рыжий по-приятельски улыбнулся ей, за его спиной из туманной серой мути постепенно начали проявляться контуры комнаты. Парящий светильник скупо освещал стену с занавешенным окном, лежащую на столе консоль и стоящее в тени кресло.

Рыжий повернулся спиной, поманил Рей за собой, и она, не успев задуматься шагнула следом. И провалилась в зеркало.

— …не слишком рада, честно признаюсь. Я не Люк, я не умею так быстро прощать.

— Приказ открыть огонь дал не я, а Таркин.

— Ну конечно…

Скудно освещённая комната на контрасте с зеркальным лабиринтом казалась до дрожи реальной. Равно как и угрюмая принцесса Лея. Лицо её неведомого собеседника пряталось в тени, видны были только вытянутые ноги да одетая в чёрную перчатку рука, которой он жестикулировал в такт собственным словам.

— Мы это не раз обсуждали, принцесса, — устало откликнулся он. — Будь у нас доступ к флотским архивам — подняли бы документы. Уж что-что, а дроиды-секретари своё дело знали.

— Что-то слабо верится, что какой-то мофф смог подвинуть верховного главнокомандующего.

— Гранд-мофф, — поправили из кресла. — Эту должность ввели специально для Таркина.

Принцесса недоверчиво фыркнула, но промолчала.

— «Крысу» уже нашли? — после паузы спросили из кресла.

— Вот так я вам всё и выложила.

В кресле усмехнулись.

— А вы попробуйте. Глядишь, и я на что сгожусь. Двадцать лет во флоте даром не проходят.

Принцесса нахмурилась, исподлобья поглядела в сторону собеседника, будто раздумывая, а не послать ли его куда подальше, и с неохотой призналась:

— Ещё нет.

— Но хотя бы момент замены дезы на настоящую карту вычислили?

— До Джакку, это точно, — принцесса, задумавшись, потёрла висок. — На задание дроид вылетел уже с картой, и вот это хуже всего.

Озабоченность Леи Рей понимала. Ясное дело: раз на Джакку в памяти BB-8 уже была настоящая карта, на базе Сопротивления завёлся саботажник. Да ещё и имеющий доступ к секретным операциям.  От эдаких новостей ещё и не так задёргаешься.

— Хотите совет, принцесса? Дружеский и бесплатный? — спросили из кресла, дождались неохотного кивка и продолжили: — Ищите имперца.

Лея скривилась, будто у неё внезапно заболели зубы.

— Империи больше нет.

— Корусант вы так и не взяли, — человек в кресле резко взмахнул рукой. — Так что Империя осталась, только название сменила. Лига Свободных Миров или как там оно звучит… Ищите имперца. При старом Исарде агентурная сеть была что надо, а Исанне её только расширила. Не удивлюсь, если это кто-то из «спящих».

— Не удивилась бы, если узнала, что наша «крыса» и кураторы Первого порядка — из одного ведомства… — будто размышляя вслух, произнесла принцесса. — Уж слишком складно всё выходит.

— Складно, — откликнулись из кресла. — Вы с ними сколько уже воюете?

— Долго, — хмуро ответила принцесса. — Сначала последствия «гражданки», потом — новый Сенат… Навыбирали на свою голову.

В кресле хмыкнули.

— Одну половину выгнать, а вторую — поставить к стенке за взятки в особо крупных размерах? А мы с вами куда ближе, чем кажется!

— Помечтайте, — буркнула Лея и демонстративно отвернулась.

В кресле устало вздохнули.

— Вы, принцесса, то, что вы есть. А именно — дочь своих родителей, хоть и не хотите этого признавать. Воспитание конфликтует с характером, вот и получается, что получается. Либо такая же олигархия, как при Палпатине, либо недодиктатура.

Лея резко развернулась к собеседнику, напружинилась, будто готовясь броситься в драку. Потом взяла себя в руки и подошла к креслу.

— Мои родители были людьми порядочными. И, слава Силе, ничего общего не имели с такими… такими, как вы, — чётко и зло произнесла она. — Если бы не Люк, ноги бы вашей здесь не было.

— Ног у меня и так нет, — и человек из кресла пропал, будто сквозь пол провалился. А Рей словно посадочным лучом потащило прочь из комнаты — обратно в зеркальный лабиринт. Перед глазами промелькнуло ухмыляющееся лицо рыжего, зелёное стекло начало истаивать туманом.

Напоследок подумалось, что этот, в кресле, наверняка попал в точку. Потому принцесса так и взбесилась.

***

 

Впоследствии странный сон и не думал забываться. Он настолько чётко сохранился в памяти, что, казалось, можно было прокрутить его снова — как голозапись. А самое странное, что чем дальше, тем чаще Рей приходило на ум, что это и не сон вовсе. Бывали же у неё и раньше видения. Оставалось лишь узнать, происходил нечаянно подслушанный разговор в прошлом или в будущем.

Пытаясь понять и одновременно скоротать время, она засела в местном информатории. Голонет на Ач-То по причине маскировки работал из рук вон, зато архив оказался обширный. В поисках разгадки Рей то закапывалась в записи времён Валкориана, то продиралась сквозь путаную и триста раз перелицованную историю возникновения Ордена. Уж кому, как не джедаям, было знать про Силу и её проявления.

Серое братство, Рыцари Дайи, Ночные сёстры Датомира… О предтечах и «конкурентах» орденские хроники упоминали на редкость скупо, о разновидностях одарённых — и того меньше. Вероятно, сказывался разгон Ордена при Империи, а может, и Инквизиторий руку приложил… Как Рей узнала, кое-кто из одарённых после падения штаб-квартиры остался работать по прежнему профилю, разве что униформу сменил.

Что же до видений — о них говорилось мало где и мало что, складывалось ощущение, что Орден и сам не знал, как это явление понимать. Из всей прочитанной и просмотренной массы голо и документов Рей удалось вычленить три вида так называемых «ментальных проявлений Силы»: предвидение, образы, которые возникали при совместном трансе и наведение миражей. Последнее, если верить записям, считалось традиционной практикой ситхов.

Кем были эти интересные ребята, она тоже узнала. Впрочем, особой ясности это знание не внесло.  

Наверное, рано или поздно всё это так и забылось бы, потерявшись в насущных делах и заботах, но спустя несколько дней Рей уснула и снова оказалась в зеркальном лабиринте.

***

На этот раз рыжий явился сразу. Улыбнулся ей как давней знакомой, а потом вдруг подошёл к стеклу, положил на него ладони и пристально посмотрел на Рей. Она вопросительно наклонила голову: мол, не шутишь? Рыжий прищурился, но  взгляда не отвёл. Не шутит. И Рей, как отражение, тоже положила руки на стекло — ладонями к ладоням.

На мгновение даже показалось, что она что-то почувствовала — не холодную поверхность, а прикосновение. Или даже тень прикосновения. Мелькнуло и сгинуло, будто померещилось. А в зеркале, рядом с рыжим, Рей увидела своё отражение. Тот снова заулыбался, положил ей-зазеркальной руки на плечи — и зеленоватый туман начал сгущаться в изображение комнаты. Высокий потолок, каталожные ящики, полки, ряд консолей... Информаторий, поняла Рей.

Рыжий взял зазеркального двойника за руку и словно ребёнка повёл прочь. А Рей будто раздвоилась: она помнила, что стоит по эту сторону зеркала и держит руки прижатыми к стеклу, но с другой стороны — ей всё было так хорошо видно, будто она заглядывала рыжему через плечо. Тот уверенно шёл между полок: явно знал, что ищет. Дошёл до стены, украшенной барельефом — низенькие, похожие на мон-каламари, существа ухаживали за раскидистым деревом — и замер. Закрыл глаза и, не отпуская руку двойника Рей, зашарил ладонью по стене. Выше, ниже, правее — будто играл в «горячо-холодно». Наконец остановился и ткнул каменного мон-каламари в глаз.

Стена раскрылась.

Рыжий с довольной улыбкой обернулся, пошевелил губами. «Хранилище», — прочла Рей. И действительно — в обнаружившемся тайнике оказались ряды полок, заставленные футлярами с инфокристаллами, датападами и даже (вот редкость!) книгами. Ещё Рей заметила некие странной формы многогранники, мерцавшие то синим, то алым. Рыжий тем временем нашёл, что искал, подвёл двойника к нужной полке и остановился. И тут зазеркальная Рей ожила — взяла книгу в тёмной обложке и раскрыла её. С тонких полупрозрачных страниц засияли синеватым светом литеры, повинуясь лёгкому движению пальцев, перестроились в картинку.

Рей пробрала волна дрожи — будто в макушку ударила молния. Она внезапно ощутила всё и сразу: гладкость страниц, сухой запах хранилища, мягкое сияние букв и вес того, что скрывалось под обложкой. Информация, будто незримый ток, струилась сквозь книгу, обещала новое и, несомненно, волнующее.

Рей перелистнула страницу, провела пальцем вдоль колонки пиктограмм, заставив их преобразиться в рисунок. На полях призрачно засияли пометки, сделанные мелким, трудноразборчивым почерком.

Она пока ещё с трудом осознавала, о чём именно читает — книга была очень старой,  исходящее от неё ощущение времени оглушало. Рей, забыв обо всём, просто тонула в этом ощущении. Она забыла и о рыжем, и о тайном хранилище. Забыла о том, что спит и видит сон.

Когда Рей мягко потрясли за плечо, а потом, уже более настойчиво, похлопали по щекам, она не сразу поняла, что это происходит наяву.

— Просыпайся, ну? Давай, давай...

Снова похлопали по щекам, коснулись шеи, проверяя пульс, и вот тут Рей наконец смогла выдраться в явь и открыла глаза. Перед ней, обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо, стояла Джейд.

— Очнулась? —  рыжая аккуратно вытянула из пальцев книгу, поставила на место и повела Рей прочь из хранилища. Усадила на стул в общем зале и устроилась напротив. — А теперь расскажи, как ты тут оказалась.

***

Ночное происшествие не то чтобы навело шороху или вылилось в какие-то последствия. Не случилось ровным счётом ничего: когда Рей, промолчав про зеркала и рыжего, рассказала, что в хранилище её просто «притянуло», её оставили в покое. Ну, разве что, пытливо оглядели с головы до ног, просканировали в Силе, но и только.

Но это было не важно. После той ночи рыжий повадился являться ей гораздо чаще, уже не в виде отражения, а, что называется, во плоти. Да ещё и разговаривать начал.

Против последнего Рей почему-то не возражала, хотя почти все их беседы больше походили на монолог.

— Тебе ведь любопытно, да? Любопытно, не отпирайся. Вы, молодые, как туки — вам везде надо сунуть нос, — рыжий хихикнул, заложил руки за спину и прошёлся туда-сюда. В зеленоватой глубине зеркал замельтешили отражения: бледные, будто тронутые плесенью.

— Я сам был таким, — рыжий остановился, поглядел на Рей эдак лукаво: мол, да знаю, знаю, что у тебя на уме, мусорщица. Усмехнулся. Широкая мешковатая блуза сползла с плеча, открывая бледную веснушчатую кожу. Рыжий поскрёб шею, потом поманил Рей за собой.

Она пошла.

Зеркала провалились, обернулись зеленоватым стеклянным коридором. Вслед за Рей толпой крадучись шли отражения — скопище призраков с размытыми лицами. Она тряхнула головой, отвернулась и уставилась в спину рыжего под белой колыхающейся блузой. Таким он был в каждом сне: рыжим, ехидным, то и дело ворчащим по поводу молодых, хотя выглядел не сильно старше самой Рей. Ещё этот его выговор... Произношение выдавало в рыжем «чистенького» — уроженца одной из центральных систем, балованного, не знавшего, что такое жара и голод помойки вроде Джакку.

— Гляди, — рыжий посторонился, пропуская Рей к длинной щели в зеркальной стене. Она всмотрелась в то, что начало проступать из-под толщи зелёного стекла. Ярче, ближе — и вот она словно упала в отражение, оказалась по ту сторону зазеркалья.

— С ней творится что-то странное. Будь я суеверной, решила бы, что речь идёт об одержимости.

— Одержимость — это страшилки для падаванов.

Здесь, за стеклом, не осталось и следа от обычной трупной зелени зазеркалья. Тут был тёплый, искрящийся сиянием парящих ламп полумрак. И тёмно-синий лоскут ночного неба в окне. И стрёкот невидимых насекомых. А ещё — Скайуокер и рыжая.

— Серьёзно. Я нигде не встречал даже упоминания о том, что такое возможно. Ну, разве что в голо, — Скайуокер улыбнулся. — А им вряд ли можно верить.

Джейд невесело усмехнулась, дёрнула плечом и взялась расчёсывать волосы. Чувствовалось, что возразить ей вроде бы нечего, но и согласиться со сказанным не получалось. Скайуокер подошёл к ней, обнял со спины, уткнулся носом в волосы. Рыжая отложила расчёску, коротко сжала его ладонь, которая с плеч как-то незаметно оказалась на выпирающем животе. С лица Джейд на миг исчезла гримаса напряжённой задумчивости, лоб разгладился, губы тронула лёгкая мечтательная улыбка. Такой Рей её ещё никогда не видела — да и вообще, наверное, мало кто видел. За исключением разве что Скайуокера.

— Я не знаю, что это, но мне это не нравится, — Джейд открыла глаза и снова стала такой, как всегда. Миг спокойствия кончился. — Девчонка странно себя ведёт. Ходит во сне. Отыскивает вещи, о которых и знать не должна.

Мгновение спустя Рей внезапно поняла, что речь шла о ней и тут же пожалела, что послушала рыжего. Решила было развернуться и уйти, но любопытство взяло верх. Да и находиться здесь, в тёплой золотистой полутьме, оказалось... приятно. Приятно и безопасно, как дома.

Скайуокер мягко усмехнулся, покачал головой, снова погладил жену по животу.

— Поздняя инициация, стихийные проявления дара. Я в её возрасте...

— Тоже ходил во сне? — поддела Джейд. — Я, оказывается, многого о тебе не знаю, мастер Скайуокер.

— Я как-то нарвался на банду тускенов — из чистого любопытства. Еле ноги унёс, — он улыбнулся, потёрся носом о её волосы. — А если ты про книги... Девочка слишком чувствительна к чужой ауре, её от одного прикосновения к моему старому мечу серьёзно накрыло — а тут древние книги, которые тысячелетиями читала уйма одарённых. Немудрено голову потерять.

Джейд нахмурилась, но промолчала. Слова её не убедили, но возразить было нечего.

— Не знаю, — наконец призналась она. — Не знаю, что думать. Просто чутьё. Что-то здесь не так. И ни слова про гормоны! — последнюю фразу она произнесла строгим тоном, повернулась к Скайуокеру, упёрла руки в бока. Тот очень натурально изобразил недоумение.

— Я молчу.

— Но очень громко думаешь, — проворчала Джейд. — Знаешь, я буду рада если это всего лишь гормональная буря.

Свет стал холодней, тёплое золото выцвело в знакомую зелень, и Рей снова вывалилась в зеркальный лабиринт. Там, за стеклом, которое стремительно подёргивалось дымкой, оставалась рыжая со своими дурными предчувствиями и успокаивающий её Скайуокер. А ещё там осталось что-то, что Рей давно искала, неожиданно для себя нашла и тут же потеряла вновь.

— Перестраховшики, — пробурчали за спиной. — Одержимость, духовидцы... сказки дядюшки Рагноса, скажите пожалуйста.

Рыжий уже шёл прочь. Рей двинулась следом, невидяще глядя ему в спину. На душе было тоскливо. Рыжий вдруг остановился, повернулся и подмигнул.

— Наплюй, — доверительно посоветовал он. — Слюнями. Мало ли что там себе думают всякие джедаи. Много они понимают! — он ухмыльнулся и вдруг с силой толкнул Рей в грудь. Она ахнула, раскинула руки, пытаясь опереться о стену, но неожиданно провалилась спиной вперёд.

Рыжий исчез, вокруг сомкнулся зеленоватый туман, Рей машинально напряглась, готовясь к падению. Ноги свело, но вместо ожидаемого удара она проснулась в своей каюте на «Соколе». В открытом иллюминаторе виднелось сероватое предрассветное небо, привычно шумело море и едва слышно кричали птицы. Рей со вздохом откинула со лба растрёпанные волосы и опустилась на постель, подтянула колени к груди и уставилась в стену. В голове была пустота.

***

 

С того дня желание прочесть то, что скрывали в хранилище информатория, становилось всё более нестерпимым. Рей чувствовала, что там кроется нечто важное — может быть, не столько для неё лично, сколько для всех них. Правда, сомнительно, что теперь её пустили бы в хранилище. Впрочем, пока что никому не было до неё дела. От Соло Рей знала, что поиски «крысы» продолжаются, что Сопротивление не просто залегло на дно, а зарылось в ил. А ещё — что грядут перемены.

Наконец пришла долгожданная весточка с Такоданы: от Финна. Он писал, что уже выздоровел и со дня на день надеется прилететь — осталось только попутного рейса дождаться. Видимо, разведка Сопротивления наконец закончила проверять беглого штурмовика и пришла к выводу, что тот лоялен и угрозы для безопасности не представляет.

А вот сны про зеркальный лабиринт прекратились — казалось, навсегда. Рей, окончательно отчаявшись расспросить рыжего о книгах, уже готова была забраться в хранилище и выкрасть их.

Не пришлось.

Рыжий явился сам.  

Казалось, он почуял её нетерпение: той ночью не стал водить её по лабиринту, сразу взял за руку и потянул в зеркало, в котором снова отразился информаторий.

Странно, но книги не перепрятали, как боялась Рей. Она открыла ту, что взяла в тот, первый приход в хранилище, и принялась листать её. Потом вспомнила, что в каждой книге должно быть оглавление, и вывела его на показ. Синеватые пиктограммы общегала роем повисли над страницей.

Из-за плеча протянул руку рыжий, ткнул в один из светящихся значков — и книга сама открылась на нужной странице. «Посмертные практики» значилось в заголовке.

Рей начала было читать, но скоро поняла, что продраться сквозь витиеватый устаревший стиль и туманные, двусмысленные метафоры вряд ли сможет. Судя по всему, автор пытался объяснить, как можно обмануть смерть, но делал это столь извращённым образом, что с тем же успехом мог не писать ничего.

Глаза зацепились за более-менее понятный абзац, судя по всему, цитату: «В старину говорили, что проклятая душа, не спешит из кладбищенской глины, но кормит и учит Червя, который ест, пока из гнили не появится ужасный росток Жизни».

Рыжий осторожно тронул её за плечо:

— Проще показать, а то так мы до второго пришествия Вишейта не разберёмся.

Рей кивнула, отложила книгу прочь. Рыжий вдруг положил ей на шею сухую холодную ладонь, притянул к себе, прижавшись лбом ко лбу.

— Закрой глаза, — велел он, и Рей послушалась.

Наверное, так и выглядели пресловутые видения Силы — вереница образов, которые не проходили — пролетали сквозь разум как метеоры. Вот фигура в сером плаще бьёт молниями в огромный жёлтый кристалл. Вот кристалл трескается, извергая на свет чудовище: кольчатое тело, покрытое пучками щетины, острые жала на конце того, что могло бы быть головой. Монстр пожирает человека в плаще, а спустя какое-то время — день или год, неясно — вдруг лопается как перезрелый плод и из скользкого месива внутренностей появляется человек. На бледном, покрытом кровью и желчью лице ярко горят жёлтые глаза. Следующий образ — тот же человек, но немыслимо изуродованный, лишь глаза по-прежнему горят жаждой. Рей вздрагивает: эту руину она уже видела. Когда тот, в чёрном... Она всё ещё зла на него и не любит называть по имени. Словом, когда он залез ей в голову, она сумела перетянуть одеяло на себя: увидела, как этот, в чёрном, встаёт перед руиной на одно колено и называет её «Верховным лидером». А ещё она видела, каким голодом светятся жёлтые глаза.

— Червю нужен новый хозяин, — рыжий, не убирая руки, разорвал транс, уставился Рей в глаза. — Молодой и сильный. Если хочешь убить его, лучше момента не придумать. Пока он слаб, всё можно решить малой кровью.

Рей закрыла глаза: значит, если верить рыжему, всё можно закончить одним махом? И прекратится эта изматывающая война, принцесса и её брат перестанут скрываться как какие-то преступники, а Финна больше никто  не назовёт дезертиром.

— Молодому с ним не справиться, — услышала Рей. — Старый червь слаб, но хитёр.

«А я? — мысленно спросила она неведомо у кого. — Я смогу? Сила поможет?».

Рыжий усмехнулся и наконец убрал руку, отпуская. Отошёл к полке, взял книгу и протянул Рей.

— Найди Кассильду и будет тебе Сила, — и ушёл.

Она не сразу догадалась, что ответ кроется в комментариях, что были нацарапаны на полях. Собственно, на одной из страниц «Посмертных практик» нашлись два четверостиший, озаглавленные как «Песнь Кассильды». Разобрать, правда, удалось лишь по паре строк из каждой строфы. Рядом с песнью была написана буквенно-числовая комбинация, в которой Рей с удивлением опознала код сектора и координаты квадранта. И прочно уверилась, что песнь — это загадка. Отгадаешь — и будет тебе Сила.

***

Она битых несколько часов просидела пялясь в карту сектора. Естественно, ничего под названием «Кассильда» в основной астрогационной базе не нашлось: ни планеты, ни захудалого спутника, ни даже орбитальной станции. В том квадранте вообще было туго с обитаемыми планетами. Да и с необитаемыми тоже, газовые гиганты и глыбы льда не в счёт.

А потом в рубку «Сокола» вкатился BB-8 и вежливо поинтересовался, не нужна ли его помощь. Рей подумала, решила, что нужна, и дроид тут же подключился к консоли.

Ладно, попробуем ещё раз.

Она вспомнила строчки, нацарапанные  на полях тускло мерцающими голубыми чернилами: «Туманны волны в берег бьют, Два солнца в озеро нырнут... Там звёзды чёрные странны, Сиянье странно от луны». Прочла вслух. BB-8 в ответ выдал лишь недоумевающую трель: в поэзии он был так же не силён, как и сама Рей.

Волны. Два солнца. Чёрные звёзды. Разве что...

Она попросила дроида проверить, есть ли в квадранте системы с двойными звёздами. Таковые нашлись. Дальше...

— BB, проверь, есть ли среди найденных системы с коричневыми карликами, — конечно, считать их звёздами и тем более — «чёрными», можно было лишь весьма условно. С другой стороны, не чёрную дыру же искать.

BB-8 торжествующе чирикнул: нашлась система. Правда, ничего похожего на Кассильду у двойной звезды, даже не имевшей названия, не обнаружилось.

Ещё две строчки, вспомнила Рей. Луна и волны — это тоже подсказка. Волны...

— BB, построй, пожалуйста, карту гравитационных полей системы. — Дроид недоумевающе чирикнул. — Ищи аномалию.

И Рей почти не удивилась, когда аномалия всё-таки нашлась. Она уже чуяла, что на правильном пути.

Судя топографии и рассчитанной массе, Кассильда-невидимка была скорей планетоидом чуть побольше приснопамятного Старкиллера — спутником одного из газовых гигантов.

Неужели всё оказалось так просто? Неужели, вот оно — путь к Силе? Она прислушалась к себе, к внутреннему навигатору, который не раз выручал её ещё на Джакку. Навигатор молчал. Но молчало и чувство опасности. И тогда Рей решилась.

***

Она в первый раз в жизни угнала корабль. Впрочем, если дело выгорит, под суд её никто не отдаст — не до того будет.

Обычный крестокрыл, «родственник» тех истребителей, на которых пилоты Альянса в своё время бомбили Звезду Смерти, нёс Рей к точке с нужными координатами. Туда, где, если верить рыжему, её ждала Сила.

У границ системы она вышла из гипера в обычный космос и уже подлетая к нужной планете поняла, что оказалась права. В тени газового гиганта действительно вращался неровный каменный шар — загадочная Кассильда.

На подлёте стало заметно, что её уже ждали: в тёмном камне открылся проход — как раз кораблю пролететь. Внутри, сразу за шлюзом, в недра планетоида вёл тёмный коридор.

Сначала Рей решила было пользоваться ребризером — мало ли, что могло тут завестись за давностью лет, но портативный анализатор воздуха не показал ничего опасного. Ну, разве что пониженную влажность и чуть большее содержание пыли.

Коридор раскрылся просторным залом. Потолок терялся в темноте, а на стены, казалось, были покрыты окаменелыми останками древних чудовищ — то тут, то там виднелось то сегментированное брюхо, то огромные, острые как серпы лапы, то панцири, напоминающие доспехи.

Едва оказавшись в зале, Рей застыла. От внезапно придавившего ощущения древности захватило дух. Кассильда была старой. Очень, очень старой. Толстая патина времени, что наросла на самом планетоиде, на зале внутри него, вызывала странные мысли: Рей казалось, что она стоит на краю обрыва и смотрит вниз. И высота настолько страшная, что начинает колоть в пятках, а ещё — так и тянет прыгнуть.

Немного придя в себя, она наконец огляделась внимательней, заметила в центре статую, изображавшую спящего человека со сложенными на груди руками, а чуть поодаль — два кресла, а в них людей.

Вот тут накатило снова. От сидящих фонило стылой пустотой, от статуи спящего — пульсирующим чужеродным жаром, будто под каменной коркой билось большое и не совсем человеческое сердце. Рей оглушено опустилась на пол, посидела немного, приходя в себя, наконец смогла прикрутить восприятие и подошла ближе к креслам.

Мужчина и женщина. Он — коротко стриженный, с упёртым выражением лица, в странных половинчатых доспехах. Она — явно старше, в глухих, за исключением предплечий, латах, а ещё Рей почуяла, что железа в её теле чуть ли не поровну с живыми органами. Женщина оказалась киборгом. Оба будто спали. Их холодная кожа на ощупь напоминала камень.

Спящего трогать Рей не захотелось: не то из страха, не то из отвращения.

Она отнесла сумку в дальний угол, разложила спальник и приготовилась ждать.

***

Невесть отчего она очнулась посреди зала: прямо голом полу. Рей лежала в том самом месте, где должна быть статуя спящего, но, как ни странно, её это не удивило. Ей вообще стало казаться, что и Джакку, и всё, что случилось после, было всего лишь сном, а на самом деле она всю жизнь жила здесь — на Кассильде, среди каменных барельефов, в компании с теми двоими, что сидели в креслах. Здесь был её дом.

Из мрака между кресел вышел рыжий — как всегда насмешливый, одетый в белую блузу и тёмные штаны, босой. И Рей успокоилась: значит, это всего лишь сон и что бы ни случилось, всё исчезнет, стоит лишь открыть глаза.

Рыжий подошёл ближе, опустился на корточки, чуть наклонил голову, разглядывая. Рей села, попыталась было отодвинуться, но он мягко толкнул её обратно. Случись это наяву, рыжему точно бы не поздоровилось, но вот во сне... Разве мог бы он хоть как-то навредить? Рей стало любопытно, что он собрался делать дальше. Рыжий навис над ней, ухватил за запястья, прижал к полу и вдруг опустился к самому лицу, скользнул ниже, медленно втянул носом воздух, будто обнюхивая. Уткнулся лицом ей в плечо, двинулся к шее, прижался сухим горячим ртом. И укусил. Рей вскрикнула, дернулась, пытаясь вырваться — показалось, будто в шею вонзилась пара коротких острых жал. Рыжий медленно поднял голову, облизнул блестящие губы, довольно заулыбался, будто ему понравился вкус крови.

Рей снова дёрнулась, и улыбка на губах рыжего стала шире. Он одной рукой перехватил её запястья, поднял повыше над головой — и откуда только силы взялись, по виду и не скажешь — а второй взял её за подбородок, заставил смотреть себе в глаза. В кожу ткнулись ногти — будто рыжий их давно не стриг. Рука лениво сползла с подбородка на шею, потом на грудь. Пальцы дёрнули шнурки её блузы: раз, другой... Третьего рывка они не выдержали и лопнули, потянув за собой ворот, ткань расползлась будто ветхая, давно изношенная тряпка.

Рыжий ухмыльнулся шире, между тонких губ влажно блеснули зубы. Он как-то плотоядно облизнулся, громко сглотнул. Рей почувствовала, как на грудь капнуло что-то мокрое, вздрогнула, а потом поняла, что это слюна, и дёрнулась, но без толку. Рыжий снова облизнулся, причмокнул и ухватил её запястья обеими руками, приподнялся. Рей ощутила, как пальцам сперва стало мокро и тепло, а потом — холодно и жёстко. Хватка с запястий исчезла, сменившись колючими тисками. Она снова дёрнулась, попыталась сбросить рыжего, но тот навалился сверху, уставился своими жёлтыми как желчь зенками. Облизнулся, подобрав языком ниточку слюны из уголка губ. На миг показалось, что кроме зубов у него во рту есть ещё что-то — чёрное и блестящее.

Рей в плечи упёрлись руки — когтистые, жёсткие, будто дюрастиловые манипуляторы. Лицо рыжего вдруг осунулось, запали щёки, глаза словно провалились в глазницы. Он чуть сморщился, будто от боли, опустил веки. Раздался влажный треск, по бледной коже потекла сукровица, закапала Рей на живот. Запахло железом. Из спины рыжего медленно вытянулись длинные чёрные отростки — суставчатые, острые, похожие на лапы орбалиска. Поднялись, будто потягиваясь, и с хрустом вонзились в каменный пол — по три с каждой стороны.

У Рей из горла вырвался тихий сдавленный звук — не то всхлип, не то вздох. Она будто забыла слова, забыла, что вообще умеет говорить. Лицо рыжего было совсем рядом, он снова начал ухмыляться: рот его пополз в стороны, нечеловечески растянулся, из него вылезли два длинных суставчатых жала — будто хелицеры. Жала зашевелились, с них на грудь и шею закапала вязкая слюна, начала застывать стеклянистой коркой. Так вот  **что** не давало высвободить руки.

Рыжий зашипел — или, может быть, зашипела та тварь, которая была у него внутри, та, от которой были и лапы, и жала. Тварь была довольна — она смотрела на Рей из жёлтых с красным ободком глаз, шевелила хелицерами, истекала слюной, предвкушая еду.

_ «Так выглядит Сила. На самом деле. Спорю, тебе этого никто не сказал». _

Тварь, в отличие от Рей, умела говорить. У неё был вкрадчивый и насмешливый голос рыжего — он шипел в ушах, забирался в голову, будто облизывая шершавым языком череп изнутри.

Между ног протиснулось что-то длинное и холодное, царапнуло бедро острым выступом не то кости, не то хитина. Рей дёрнулась, но и только — казалось, из тела будто разом высосали все силы, осталась лишь пустая шкурка.

_ «Будет, будет... Ты же хочешь обрести мощь — за этим и пришла. Ничто не даётся просто так». _

Рот рыжего раздвинулся ещё шире, показались мелкие острые зубы, он погладил костяшками пальцев Рей по шее, прищурился — будто примериваясь, куда бы ещё укусить. Между ног снова зашевелилось нечто, упрямо поползло выше — теперь оно было уже не такое холодное, костистые выступы сгладила тёплая влага.

_ «За всё надо платить. Ну же, впусти меня». _

Между бёдер набухло горячим и мокрым, толкнулось внутрь, раздвигая и распирая.  Рей выгнуло, рот раскрылся в беззвучном крике, а нечто, суставчатое и скользкое, продолжало протискиваться глубже, растягивало, пульсировало, раздуваясь и опадая. Хотелось закрыть глаза, но не получалось. Она снова и снова смотрела, как рыжий скалится, как капает слюна с хелицер, торчащих у него изо рта, как текут по бледной коже тонкие ручейки розовой сукровицы. И эти, в креслах — они тоже смотрели. Рей их не видела, но точно знала, что они смотрят — и парень, и та женщина-киборг. А нечто внутри протискивалось дальше, заполнив собой сначала живот, потом грудную клетку, потом...

Она проснулась совершенной развалиной. В затылке кислотой плескалась боль, спину ломило, а на душе было погано от смеси возбуждения с омерзением. Рей прижала к виску пальцы, сморщилась. От стены с хрустом откололся кусок барельефа, пронёсся по воздуху и с грохотом врезался в противоположную стену, рассыпавшись колючим щебнем. Рей улыбнулась, ощущая, как трескаются сухие губы. Теперь дело за малым.

***

Сделать дело наполовину — значит не сделать его вовсе. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, а там... уже не важно.

Она аккуратно сложила спальник, помедлила — и отцепила от пояса меч Скайуокера, положила его рядом с собранной сумкой. Потом, когда придётся возвращаться, это всё ещё пригодится.

Рей пошла к статуе спящего. Под ногами захрустела каменная крошка, пол вдруг содрогнулся и раскрылся, выпуская ещё одно кресло. Пустое. По залу заметалось и сгинуло под потолком эхо. Кресло ждало, манило присесть — и получить сполна обещанную мощь.

«Ты же за этим сюда пришла», — ехидно прошипело в голове голосом рыжего. Рей нахмурилась, а потом, не давая себе времени передумать, опустилась на каменное сиденье. Положила руки на подлокотники и стала ждать.

Тихо.

Сумрачно.

Двое в креслах напротив.

Стук собственной крови в ушах.

А потом клацнуло, из подлокотников выскочили длинные когти и вонзились в предплечья.

От неожиданности она прикусила язык, подавилась криком. Было невыносимо больно — из тела будто рвали жилы, свежевали на живую. Когти тянули из неё силы, с каждой невыносимо длинной секундой Рей ощущала, как тает, расточается, врастает в камень.

По статуе спящего пошла трещина, потом — ещё одна. Каменная корка откалывалась и чешуйками осыпалась на пол, и вдруг Рей поняла, что никакая это не статуя. Просто бабочке пришла пора выбираться из кокона.

Последнее, что она увидела перед тем, как розовый туман окончательно заволок поле зрения, была лапа, которая показалась из разлома в скорлупе. Длинная, угловатая, с семью костлявыми пальцами.

***

 

Поле зрения затуманивается, розовое марево скрывает каменный зал и тварь, что выбирается из кокона. А потом в глазах снова проясняется, но картина уже иная — Рей словно оказывается во сне. Всё вроде бы нереально, но в то же время до дрожи осязаемо. Кажется, протяни руку — и дотронешься.

Здесь, в этом пугающе-настоящем мираже, зал пуст, в нём нет ни кресел, ни спящего. Барельефы на стенах освещает россыпь парящих светильников, прямо в полу небрежно вырезана семиконечная звезда, у каждого из лучей нацарапан символ, похожий на раздавленное насекомое.

Шаги.

В зал входит маленькая процессия. Впереди — два стража в красном, между ними парит матово-серебристый, похожий на медкапсулу, резервуар. Следом заходят ещё двое — их Рей знает. Парень в забавных половинчатых латах и женщина-киборг, только ещё живые. У женщины в руках длинная тёмная колба. Глаза обоих светятся жёлтым, как у лот-котов.

Стражи кладут свою ношу на пол, алая перчатка прикасается к панели управления — и серебристая крышка уезжает в сторону. Внутри, под стеклом, в опалесцирующей жидкости плавает тело. Тощее, бледное, рыжие волосы колышутся вокруг головы как водоросли. Ещё один жест — на пол потоком выливается жидкость из резервуара, откидывается стекло. Тело внутри лежит без движения, не дышит.

Женщина-киборг опускается на корточки рядом с телом, отвинчивает крышку тёмной колбы, что принесла с собой, и достаёт изнутри прозрачный жёлтый кристалл. Рей плохо видно, но, кажется, внутри кристалла что-то есть. Что-то тёмное, какой-то дефект.

Женщина кладёт кристалл на ладонь, парень в латах становится напротив, подносит к кристаллу руку, но не касается его. Оба хмурятся. Кристалл поднимается в воздух, зависает меж двух ладоней, начинает мерцать, будто уголёк — и таким же жёлтым сиянием загораются глаза людей, что держат его. Парень сводит брови на переносице, женщина сжимает в кулак свободную руку. Кристалл вспыхивает и с неожиданно громким треском ломается, на пол осыпается мелкая жёлтая пыль. А в воздухе между двух ладоней остаётся то, что было внутри. Всё-таки Рей не привиделось.

Это что-то скрюченное, желтоватое и, похоже — живое. Тонкое сегментированное тело разворачивается, начинает извиваться, стремясь вырваться из невидимого плена. Парень берёт червя двумя пальцами и подносит к уху лежащего в резервуаре тела. Секунда — и добытый из кристалла паразит заползает внутрь.

Ожидание длится недолго — тело в резервуаре выгибает дугой, оно переворачивается на бок, падает на пол. Из носа и рта течёт мутная беловатая жидкость, оживший становится на четвереньки, кашляет. Поднимает голову и открывает жёлтые глаза.

И вот тогда Рей наконец узнаёт его.

Рыжий одним движением садится на пятки, запрокидывает голову, принюхивается, резко взмахивает рукой — и, не коснувшись и пальцем, сворачивает шею одному из стражей. Второй страж цепенеет, будто его разбивает внезапный паралич. А рыжий, неестественно выворачивая руки и ноги, подбирается к упавшему и суетливо сдирает с него одежду. Во все стороны летят ошмётки доспехов и ткани, укатывается в угол шлем. Когда на теле не остаётся ничего, рыжий склоняется над ним — хребет на тощей спине так сильно натягивает кожу, будто вот-вот прорвёт её. Тупые человеческие зубы впиваются в шею, голова откидывается назад, выдирая трахею. В лицо рыжему бьёт кровь — течёт по щекам, капает с кончика носа, с подбородка — а он медленно облизывает мокрые губы и шумно сглатывает.

Второй страж тоже не успевает убежать: один жест — и тело в красном впечатывает в пол. Слышится отчётливый хруст, но человек ещё жив. Ещё жест — и с него клочьями слетает одежда.

Двое в доспехах молча стоят и смотрят.

А рыжий ест. Жрёт. Чавкает, давится, пускает красные слюни. Жуёт, судорожно глотает, розовыми от крови зубами разгрызает кости и с громким чмоканьем высасывает из них мозг. От обоих охранников остаются только внутренности — почему-то потрохами рыжий брезгует. Но потом оказывается, что самое вкусное он предпочитает съедать последним.

Насытившись, он дочиста облизывает пальцы, крутит шеей, прогибается в пояснице, потом сутулится, кожу на спине натягивают то позвонки, то торчащие лопатки. Он будто пытается привыкнуть к собственному телу. Вдоволь размявшись, рыжий на четвереньках ползёт к середине зала — туда, где на полу вырезана кривая семиконечная звезда. Там он садится, разводит худые ноги и снова начинает облизывать пальцы. Потом — предплечья. Слюна течёт длинными поблёскивающими нитками, рыжий размазывает её по плечам, по спине, выворачивая руки под немыслимым углом. Скоро всё его тело оказывается покрыто плотной стеклянистой массой — и тогда он ложится на пол, складывает руки на груди и замирает.

Двое медленно подходят к креслам: парень снимает щитки с предплечий, разматывает бинты, женщина — маску и доспехи, открывая покрытые шрамами руки с выходами имплантов и худое лицо. Они не разговаривают, слышится лишь тихое шипение воздуховодов и глухой стук брони об пол. Садятся в кресла, ждут, а потом появляются когти.

С лиц обоих спадает выражение торжественности и предвкушения — их выгибает, они пытаются кричать, внезапно понимая, что попали в ловушку. А эта тварь на полу тянет из них жизнь. Под полупрозрачной скорлупой творится метаморфоз: распадаются ткани, перераспределяются нервные узлы. Личинка становится куколкой.

И так — все двадцать лет, внезапно понимает Рей. За двадцать лет, что спящий лежал на Кассильде, двое в креслах так и не умерли — тварь в коконе росла и жрала их заживо. Как сожрала стражей в красном. Как теперь жрёт Рей.

Прошлое выцветает старой голограммой — тварь уже почти выбралась из кокона. Расправляются суставчатые шипы на том, что можно считать спиной. Сминая в пыль скорлупу кокона, шевелятся влажные серые щупальца. Вздымаются и опадают дыхательные мешки. И человеческая голова в венце костяных гребней и хитиновых жал, немыслимым образом сращённая с чудовищной тушей, открывает глаза и растягивает в ухмылке тонкогубый рот. На голове начинают открываться ещё глаза: жёлтые, круглые как каменные шары, в каждом по несколько зрачков. И все они смотрят — на Рей.

Спящий проснулся.

В голове грохочут слова на незнакомом языке, и кажется, от одного их звучания череп готов расколоться. Боль становится сильней, хотя вроде бы уже некуда. Рей прикусывает губу, ощущая, как по подбородку течёт то ли кровь, то ли слюна. Человеческое лицо твари ухмыляется — ей хорошо, она наслаждается жизнью.

В висках шумит, бьётся далёким прибоем, всё громче, и громче, и громче... Ближе.

Шаги.

— Вот же... Крифф!

Голос знакомый. Рей на миг забывает о боли, косит глазами в сторону входа и видит Финна. Рядом с ним две невысоких фигуры в комбинезонах механиков. Кажется, женщины.  Все трое замирают при виде твари, та же не обращает на них внимания.

Финн приходит в себя первым, наверное, сказывается всё-таки служба в армии. Он поднимает на тварь бластер и стреляет. Короткие очереди разрядов отскакивают от серой шкуры, рикошетят в стены. К Финну присоединяются женщины, но их оружие твари и вовсе как сарлакку шокер — она коротко отмахивается щупальцами и сбивает всех троих с ног. Женщины скользят по каменному полу, Финна впечатывает в стену, он с трудом поднимается, мотает головой — его оглушило.

— Пей-Пей! — одна из спутниц Финна бросается к лежащей подруге, с неожиданной для невысокого роста силой оттаскивает её прочь. Тварь в их сторону даже не поворачивается, продолжает смотреть на Рей и довольно скалиться.

Снова стреляет Финн, кричит одна из женщин — та, что лежала на полу. Вторая тем временем подбегает к креслу Рей, хватает меч и с визгом бросается на тварь, вонзая синее лезвие в щупальце. Слышится шипенье, омерзительно воняет горелым, отрубленный серый отросток бешено извивается в пыли.

— Не лезь! Оно тебя сожрёт! — в зале появляется ещё один человек, оттаскивает женщину с мечом прочь. Человек Рей знаком — она уже видела и чёрный плащ, который человек явно привычным жестом наматывает на руку, и длинное лицо с почти зажившим ожогом. И алый меч, который загорается в его руках.

Она знает, как этого, в чёрном, зовут по-настоящему.

На этот раз тварь поворачивается, отводит от Рей нечеловеческие буркала и дышать становится чуточку легче. Но она знает, что это ненадолго: скоро и Финну, и двум его спутницам, и этому, в чёрном, придёт конец. И тогда...

— Ты... — Финн наконец встаёт на ноги, с трудом пытается прицелиться. Человек в чёрном сгибает обмотанную плащом руку — Финна тянет прочь от стены, и одна из женщин едва успевает подставить ему плечо, чтобы не упал.

— Не надо! Ты его только разозлишь!

Но Рей знает, что тварь не злится — она предвкушает. Сейчас добыча немного потрепыхается, попытается укусить, но судьба её уже определена. Серые щупальца поднимаются, разворачивается костяной гребень-корона — и утихшая было боль вскипает адским варевом, плещет из горла. Рей хрипит, чувствует, как судорогой сводит ноги. Но как бы ни было больно, она всё равно видит всё.

С лап твари срывается белая молния, но её тут же ловит на себя алое лезвие. Слышится треск, на пол дождём сыплются искры. Человеку в чёрном приходится туго: плащ падает на пол и обе руки сжимают рукоять меча, будто пытаются её раздавить. Он наклоняет голову, покрепче упирается в пол ногами, словно пытается выстоять против бури.

Тварь снова поднимает щупальца, сипит дыхательными мешками — и Рей опять выгибает от боли. Потом отпускает. Потом — снова. Тварь пытается пробить человека в чёрном, понимает Рей, а тот пока держится. Морщится, скрипит зубами, катает на скулах желваки, но держится. И трое рядом с ним ещё живы. Но Рей знает, что как только тварь сомнёт человека в чёрном, Финну и обеим женщинам придёт конец.

Грохочущий речитатив в голове распадается на слова, которые уже кажутся почти понятными — то существо, в которое превратился рыжий, просит у неких высших сущностей помощи. Силы, чтобы сокрушить упрямую добычу. Вмять в пол, стереть в пыль — чтобы и намёка не осталось.

Человек в чёрном дёргается, будто одна из молний всё-таки достала его, и крепче вцепляется в меч. Воздух между ним и тварью становится густым, тяжёлым словно жидкое стекло и мутным. Плывёт туманное марево и зрение шутит странные шутки: Рей кажется, что фигура человека в чёрном раздваивается.

Тварь шипит. Щупальца с хрустом ударяются об пол, откалывая кусочки камня — она пытается прорваться ближе к людям, но не может. Человек в чёрном не даёт.

Их всё-таки двое: второй тоже одет в чёрное, но выглядит старше, массивнее сложен, волосы у него острижены коротко, почти в ноль, по-военному. И на поясе у него висит меч — такой же, как Скайуокер отдал ей. Этот второй ловит беспрерывно бьющие молнии голыми руками. С каждым разрядом тело загорается будто сверхновая, с кончиков пальцев течёт на пол белое электричество.

Тварь в гневе: появление нового противника серьёзно её разозлило, если раньше были попытки просто поиграть с едой, то теперь она бьёт в полную силу. Рей чувствует, как из тела сквозь вонзившиеся в запястья клещи утекает жизнь, и ей хочется уснуть, умереть, просто перестать быть — что угодно, лишь бы всё кончилось. Лишь бы больше не было больно.

Будто исполняя это желание, время застывает смолой, и Рей почти перестаёт что-либо чувствовать, но по-прежнему всё видит. Вот тяжело поднимается рука с красным мечом, вот медленно, будто во сне, вскидывает лучевик Финн — напрасно, они же и сами знают, что этим тварь не убить. Да и сама тварь об этом знает и потому радуется: она уже видит, что сделает с непокорной добычей.

Мгновение, словно капля в водяных часах, срывается вниз, падает и разбивается вдребезги.

Алое лезвие вонзается в грудь женщины-киборга.

Голубой луч попадает в живот сидящему в кресле парню.

Тварь визжит, и Рей кажется, что череп вот-вот расколется от этого звука. Серые щупальца мечутся по полу, крошат камень, скрежещут жвалы и шипы, а изо рта человеческой головы рвётся вой. Семипалые лапы тщетно пытаются поймать воздух. Плоть твари начинает таять и расползаться мутной скользкой жижей, туша оседает, словно сдувается. Последней в луже сукровицы тонет человеческая голова в шипастой «короне».

Боль проходит так резко, что Рей едва не умирает от облегчения — наконец-то! Последнее, что она видит, перед тем, как скользнуть в долгожданное не-существование — это как на лицах двоих, что сидят в креслах напротив, появляется выражение облегчения, а потом и женщина, и парень просто рассыпаются голубыми искрами.

***

— Если бы я знал, что вляпаюсь в это говно...

— Если бы ты знал, то ещё дюжину дней назад бегом побежал бы.

— А то мне в ордене придурков мало...

Голоса пробивались в сознание будто издалека — туман, который заволок голову, никак не хотел рассеиваться, веки словно стали ржавыми заслонками. Ладно, решила Рей, полежим пока так, с закрытыми глазами.

— Ты хоть понял, что это было?

— Не совсем. Потом деда потрясу, может, он знает.

— Особый сорт мумбу-юмбу, а?

— Ещё какой особый...

Два человека разговаривали по голосвязи, поняла Рей. Один тут, рядом, а второй — на том конце луча. И странно, но оба голоса были знакомыми, правда, связать их с именами пока не получалось. Чуть позже в голове немного прояснилось, Рей услышала гул двигателя, поняла, что лежит, а ещё — что руки почти до плеч стянуты плотными тяжёлыми повязками. Решившись наконец открыть глаза, она увидела над головой низкий серовато-стальной потолок: корабельная рубка.

— ...Осколок кристалла. Не просто кусок кайбера, а часть какой-то древней легенды. Но пока трудно сказать.

— Мумбу-юмбу, я же говорил. Вернёшься домой — обязательно расскажи Малышу... в смысле — дяде, он порадуется.

— Непременно. А уж Джейд до чего рада будет...

Рей с трудом приподняла голову и увидела одного из говоривших: тот развалился в кресле первого пилота, закинув длинные ноги на приборную панель. Мерцающее синеватое голо высвечивало в полумраке профиль и встрёпанные тёмные волосы.

Это был тот, в чёрном. Сенатор Органа говорила, что на самом деле его зовут...

— Мама ещё злится?

— На тебя или на деда?

Человек в кресле невесело хмыкнул, пожал плечами.

— Ну...

— На тебя уже нет — скорей волнуется. А что касается твоего деда... — полупрозрачное лицо вздохнуло. — Всё сложно.

— У нас по-другому не бывает.

— В общем, она признаёт, что насчёт Сопротивления он, возможно, оказался прав. Но в лицо ему, как ты понимаешь, она этого ни за что не скажет.

— Хоть какой-то прогресс! — из кресла, уже не так мрачно, снова хмыкнули.

— Лети домой, Бен, — голографическое лицо улыбнулось. — Мы тебя ждём. Кстати, от Чуви тебе привет: похоже, старый ковёр соскучился.

— Скоро буду. Готовьте выпивку и кучу еды: я с прицепом, — человек из кресла сбросил ноги с панели, наклонился ближе к голо. — До связи, пап.

Голо ухмыльнулось напоследок, отдало честь двумя пальцами и погасло. Человек в кресле откинулся на спинку, вздохнул, сжал переносицу и широко, чуть ли не до хруста, зевнул. Потом встал и подошёл к Рей.

— Рано ты проснулась. Пить хочешь? — он протянул руку, и невесть откуда в ладонь прилетела бутылка с водой.

Это уже было, подумалось Рей. Кресло, привязи, человек в чёрном. Чужое вторжение в мысли, когда казалось, что в голове, будто сталкер в куче хлама, кто-то роется. Кто-то бесцеремонный и наглый до бешенства.

Она попыталась приподнять руки, напряглась, но ожидаемой атаки не произошло. Рей облизнула сухие губы и поняла, что пить всё-таки хочет. Человек напротив улыбнулся уголком рта, легонько хлопнул ладонью по боку кресла. Спинка медленно приподнялась, Рей в губы ткнулась пластиковая трубочка, которую она тут же ухватила зубами и принялась тянуть воду.

— Ты полежи пока, руки лучше не тревожить — быстрей заживут, — спинка снова опустилась, полумрак в рубке стал гуще, почти скрыл приборную панель и кресло первого пилота. — Я так, на скорую руку заштопал. Дома тебя починят как следует.

Он снова развалился в кресле, забросил ноги на приборную панель и затих. Кажется, задремал. А Рей про себя наконец смогла назвать его по имени. Бен Соло. Сын Хана Соло и Леи Органы. Ученик Скайуокера. Дрессированный ситх Первого порядка. Глава ордена имени себя самого. Агент Сопротивления. И крифф знает кто ещё... Интересно, как такая прорва народу уживается в одном человеке, лениво подумалось напоследок, а потом сознание, будто камешек на дно пруда, опустилось в забытье, и Рей заснула.

***

Ей приснилась темнота.

Темнота смеялась. Смех щекотными волнами прокатывался по коже и дрожью резонировал в грудной клетке.

Темнота показывала видения. Темнота говорила с ней.

«Смотри, — говорила темнота, — запоминай». И Рей запоминала. Чутьё подсказывало, пригодится.

Темнота лечила и убаюкивала. В темноте было совсем не больно.

***

Она проснулась от лёгкого, едва уловимого прикосновения. Рядом с постелью, держа руки на весу над раненым запястьем, сидела принцесса. Глаза её светились лёгкой туманной желтизной, словно у животных в темноте. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Рей, заметила, что та проснулась, но и только.

— Спи, рано ещё.

Рей сглотнула, попыталась приподняться. Принцесса поморщилась, свободной рукой взяла её за плечо и мягко, но непреклонно заставила лечь обратно.

— Не дёргайся, а то швы разойдутся.

Рей попробовала пошевелить пальцами, прислушалась к собственным ощущениям: руке было ни холодно, ни жарко — просто никак.

— А это... что вы делаете, оно...

— Всё будет хорошо, — успокоила её принцесса и обошла кровать, чтобы точно так же заняться вторым запястьем. — Обычная целительская практика.

— У вас глаза жёлтые, — невпопад вымолвила Рей, тут же вспомнила, у кого из одарённых бывают такие глаза, и вздрогнула.

— Издержки обучения, — принцесса невозмутимо пожала плечами. — К сожалению, методы джедаев хоть и действенные, но довольно медленные. А мы сейчас на военном положении, приходится экономить время, — она усмехнулась. — И потом, зря я, что ли, в своё время училась Тёмному прикосновению?

Слова были знакомые. Что-то такое... Да, точно, Рей вспомнила, что видела это название в тех книгах, что нашла в хранилище. Что-то про лечебные практики ситхов.

— Бен в детстве тоже видел сны, — вдруг тихо произнесла принцесса. — Тоже ходил во сне и говорил странные вещи. Искал давно умерших людей и забытые места. У него тоже были кошмары. Он боялся ложиться спать.

Я не боялась, подумалось Рей. Не испугалась ни мертвецов Кассильды, ни древних книг, ни странных снов. А вот будь хоть чуточку пугливей, возможно, не лежала бы сейчас в лазарете с разодранными руками.

— Мы помогли ему побороть страх, — принцесса едва заметно улыбнулась, жёлтый свет в её глазах погас — они стали просто карими, как у Рей. — Главное — не одному, одному тяжелей.

Рей закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть лица принцессы. Чтобы не прочесть сочувствия в её взгляде и не раскиснуть от жалости к самой себе. Не сейчас. Потом, когда никто не увидит, можно побыть слабой, а сейчас нельзя.

— Вот и правильно. Постарайся поспать, — одобрительно сказала Лея, притушила свет, зашуршала одеждой, собираясь уходить.

— Вы — совсем как он, — тихо вымолвила Рей, не открывая глаз.

— Кто — он?

— Он. Снаружи человек, а внутри тьма. Говорящая тьма с множеством имён. «Я — часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо», — так он говорил. Вы — как он. Вы ситх, но ты лечите.

Принцесса тихонько рассмеялась, поправила простыню, легонько коснулась лба Рей прохладными сухими пальцами.

— Ситхи разные бывают. Спи, завтра будет новый день.

***

 

— Расскажи, как вы меня нашли?

Рей наконец выписали и они с Финном выбрались побродить по окрестностям школы.

— Просто повезло, — он улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Один из послушников видел, как ты улетала. А потом... мы кое-что откопали в памяти BB-8, сложили одно с другим и... вот.

— Когда ты прилетел?

— Мы с тобой на день разминулись, — Финн снова пожал плечами. — Только с трапа сошёл, а тут крифф знает что творится. Не знаешь, куда бежать, за что хвататься... Повезло, что быстро удалось найти пилота.

— Пейдж?

— Роуз. Пей-Пей механик, — Финн помялся, потёр затылок. — Знаешь, мне ведь назначение предложили. К разведчикам. Заброс в глубокий тыл, все дела...

Рей неожиданно для себя коротко рассмеялась, несильно ткнула Финна кулаком в плечо.

— Поздравляю. Без шуток, рада за тебя.

— Не обижаешься?

— За что? Кстати, когда летишь?

Финн бросил взгляд на наручный хронометр, вздохнул и сделал виноватое лицо.

— В три.

— Ну, — Рей скосила глаза на циферблат, — минут десять у нас ещё есть. Давай провожу?

Они обогнули тренировочную площадку, миновали подвесной мост и зашагали к космодрому. Хотя какой там космодром — одно название. Несколько залитых термопластилом проплёшин вместо стартовых столов — вот и вся роскошь. Правда, и лайнеры класса «люкс» на Ач-То не садились, а для дюжины разномастных судёнышек, самым крупным из которых был «Сокол», и так сгодится.

— ...говорят, им нужен парень, который знает Первый порядок изнутри. Кто-то из мелких сошек, понимаешь?

— Ну да, меня не возьмёшь — акцент не тот, — Рей усмехнулась, потом заметила около одного из кораблей — довольно потрёпанного и, кажется, собранного из того, что под руку попалось — сестёр Тико. Роуз на пару с худым седоватым мужиком в пилотских очках на лбу вертели карту какого-то сектора, тыкали пальцами в звёзды и перебрасывались похожими на шифр замечаниями, а Пейдж ковыряла узел гравикомпенсатора. Рядом играли в камешки ещё двое: квадратный мужик с длинными как шерсть вуки, волосами, и тощий монах в выгоревшей синей накидке. Оба, судя по виду, были уже в возрасте, но дряхлыми и немощными отнюдь не казались.

— ...ни за что не садись играть с одарёнными на деньги, — пробасил волосатый, обращаясь не то к сёстрам Тико, не то к своему сопернику. — Без штанов оставят.

— Твои штаны, друг мой, мне без надобности. Свои имеются, — ответил монах и бросил камешек. — Кстати, вон идёт наш новый сержант, да ещё и не один, а с гостями.

— И как раз вовремя: у нас взлёт через пару минут, — худой мужик в очках кивнул Роуз, и та вприпрыжку взбежала по трапу. — Давайте на борт, а то капитан нам головы пооткусывает, если выбьемся из расписания.

Пейдж подхватила свой гравикомпенсатор, игравшие в камешки мужики тоже встали и неторопливо зашагали по трапу. Монах обернулся на Финна —  мол, идёшь, или передумал? — и Рей заметила, что глаза у него белые, будто плёнкой затянуты. Слепой. Как же он тогда...

— Мне пора, — Финн притянул её к себе, обнял. — Береги себя.

— Ты тоже. Если вляпаешься — будет моя очередь тебя спасать.

Рей хлопнула его по плечу, Финн в ответ лишь ухмыльнулся и побежал на борт. Поднялся трап, скользнул, закрываясь, люк — и потрёпанный кораблик, который мог быть ровесником «Сокола», поднялся в небо. Рей смотрела ему вслед и улыбалась, сама не понимая, чему. Потом она повернулась и зашагала в сторону башен.

На тренировочной площадке, судя по столпившимся ученикам и преподавателям, творилось что-то интересное. Рей, не доходя до места, влезла на выступающий из земли обломок скалы, прищурилась: на утоптанной плешине среди камней кружили друг напротив друга Скайукер и сенатор Органа. Оба улыбались — бой был тренировочный. Миг — и противники схлёстываются, мелькают вспышки зелёного и белого, падают на землю искры — а в следующее мгновение они снова осторожно начинают обходить друг друга по кругу. А потом всё повторяется сначала.

Спустя несколько минут Рей начала видеть, как по-разному соперники ведут себя: Органа большей частью нападала, била по слабым местам, пыталась взять скоростью; Скайуокер защищался, норовил уйти в сторону и атаковал редко. Зрители разделились: кто-то подбадривал сенатора, кто-то болел за любимого учителя, преподаватели по большей части с умным видом обсуждали преимущества и недостатки используемой поединщиками техники.

Рей вдруг ощутила, как по спине продрало холодом, но не сразу поняла, в чём дело. А потом... Двое на краю площадки. Они стояли порознь, но явно были знакомы: коротко стриженый, почти налысо обритый парень с повязками на руках — и девушка. Рыжая, курносая, в спущенном до пояса и завязанном рукавами на талии лётном комбезе.

Оба были полупрозрачными, словно голограммы. И обоих, похоже, никто кроме Рей не замечал.

Она бы с радостью их забыла, но как ни пыталась, всё впустую. Женщина-киборг. Парень в латах. Бледные окаменелые лица, а после — сноп голубых искр и темнота. Отчего-то после всего пережитого Рей часто снились именно они. Не серая тварь со щупальцами, не жуткие видения прошлого, а два человека, обречённых на медленное умирание. Застывших, но внутри — живых.

И вот теперь сны начали становиться явью.

— А этому трюку его научила я. — Рей вздрогнула, едва не свалившись, обернулась: стоявшая рядом с обломком скалы Джейд улыбнулась уголком рта, а потом подняла голову, посмотрела прямо в глаза. — Пройдёмся?

Рей спрыгнула с камня, и они пошли прочь от площадки и от призраков. Джейд сегодня была не в обычной тёмной форме, а в чём-то мешковатом, болотно-зелёном, скрадывающем выпирающий живот. Без пояса с мечом и снаряжения.

— Нам нужно было начать учить тебя раньше, — наконец вымолвила Джейд. — Кто же знал, что с духовидцами столько проблем...

Рей нахмурилась, угрюмо опустила глаза, стараясь не смотреть рыжей в лицо: вспомнился подслушанный разговор, старые книги, и...

— От него не так-то легко избавиться. Я-то знаю.

Показалось, или в голосе прозвучало сочувствие? Рей взглянула на рыжую и увидела в её глазах неожиданное понимание. Не жалость — уже хорошо. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось быть похожей на одноногую туку из детской песенки.

— Кто он? — тихо спросила Рей.

Джейд вздохнула и криво ухмыльнулась. Взгляд её на миг стал жёстким, пристальным — так смотрят на врагов.

— Палпатин. Император, — ухмылка исчезла, взгляд зелёных глаз стал прежним. Джейд положила руку на живот, присела на большой круглый камень, жестом попросила подождать. — Старый пень хотел жить вечно.

Рей потрясла головой.

— То, что там было — не человек. Оно...

— Ему было всё равно. Хоть клоном, хоть духом-паразитом в чужом теле — плевать как, лишь бы жить. Признаюсь, такого от него даже я не ожидала, — Джейд пожала плечами, снова погладила себя по животу. — Но мы тоже виноваты — тянули хатта за хвост, вот и получили по носу.

— Я вижу мёртвых людей, — то ли предупреждая, то ли оправдываясь, произнесла Рей и снова вспомнила двоих на тренировочной площадке.

— Мы все их видим, — отмахнулась Джейд. — У одарённых это обычное дело. Многие из них после смерти остаются, уж Сила их разберёт, зачем. А вот с тобой, Рей, мы крепко облажались.

Рей промолчала, хотя пока что не могла взять в толк, о чём рыжая говорит. Что бы там ни утверждали существа вроде Маз Канаты, она слабо верила в свою уникальность. Избранные бывают только в сказках.

— У тебя редкий дар... Правда редкий, не хмыкай, — Джейд бросила на неё косой взгляд. — Ты можешь чувствовать Силовую ауру вещей.

— Как с мечом? — до Рей понемногу начало доходить, она снова вспомнила свои сны: как рыжий хотел, чтобы она нашла книги — прямо-таки из кожи вон лез.

Джейд кивнула.

— Одарённые часто оставляют на вещах Силовой отпечаток. Чем мощнее был владелец — тем сильней будет фонить от предмета. Мечи, личные талисманы, голокроны...

— Книги, — закончила Рей.

— Книги, — повторила Джейд и замолчала, будто задумавшись. — Скорей всего, сначала он приходил призраком, а потом...

— Он мне снился, — произнесла Рей. — Показывал... всякое.

— Забираться людям в головы — это он умел...

Они помолчали. Рей прислушалась к себе, но ничего особенно нового не обнаружила. Ладно, пусть дар, пусть уникальный — и не с таким люди живут.

— Так теперь вы будете учить меня? — спросила она, не зная, что хочет услышать.

— Если сама захочешь. Учёба из-под палки — не моя специальность.

— Я... — Рей запнулась. — Мне нужно закончить одно дело, но потом я вернусь. Обязательно. И... и буду учиться. Да.

Джейд прищурила зелёные глаза и улыбнулась — тепло, искренне, как улыбалась в том сне, только теперь улыбка предназначалась не Скайуокеру, а Рей. Щекам вдруг стало жарко, а в горле будто что-то застряло и заперло слова. И улетать совершенно расхотелось.

— Возвращайся. Мы будем ждать.

***

Корабль Соло-младшего она нашла сразу. Ну у кого ещё в Сопротивлении может быть имперский шаттл с кореллианскими ускорителями в дополнение к стандартным двигателям?

Трап был опущен — значит, хозяин на борту. Тот словно почуял: вышел встречать. Заслонив глаза от низкого солнца, всмотрелся Рей в лицо, а потом усмехнулся и приглашающе мотнул головой — проходи, мол.

— Спасибо, что вытащил, — без  лишних предисловий начала Рей. Соло махнул рукой, взъерошил себе волосы.

— Да ладно. Считай, должок вернул, что ты меня тогда не убила, — ухмыльнулся он. Шрам на длинном лице почти зажил, осталась лишь тонкая как волос белая полоска. Пожалуй, ещё неделю-две — и отметина сойдёт вовсе.

— Ты меня выследил?

Соло кивнул, бесхитростно пожал плечами.

— А как ты понял... ну...

— А я не понял, — откликнулся Соло. — Это дед понял, он у меня опытный.

Рей нахмурилась, потом вспомнила мужика в чёрной форме, с мечом, который ловил Силовые молнии голыми руками. Значит, вот он кто...

— Куда теперь? Обратно под прикрытие? — спросила она, решив сменить тему. Соло покачал головой.

— Пока я свободен. Сноук полетел с якобы дипломатическим визитом, а на деле — отчитываться перед кураторами. А я прикинулся психованным и сбежал «медитировать».

— Это кураторы, которые из Лиги? — Вспомнился некогда подслушанный разговор принцессы с безликим человеком.

— Они, — Соло прищурился, поглядел на неё эдак по-новому. Даже с уважением, что ли. Потом встряхнулся и вдруг широко зевнул. — Слушай, я тут как раз обедать собрался. Хочешь присоединиться? У меня, правда, кроме мороженных твилекских роллов ничего нет...

Рей невольно заулыбалась: слухи о термоядерности твилекской кухни ходили везде, даже в такой дыре, как Джакку — и неожиданно для себя кивнула. Соло тут же вымелся из рубки.

Явился он минут через десять с парой разогретых, завёрнутых в бумагу роллов. Один протянул Рей, второй взял сам.

— Всё равно из еды либо сфабренная белковая жижа, либо... это, — будто извиняясь произнёс он.

— Ничего, я привыкла.

— Ну да, две мясных вомп-крысы гриль, специальный тухлый сыр — что тут ещё может быть такого… — произнёс Соло и откусил от своего ролла. — Ну, не набуанские паштеты, но есть можно.

Прожевав, он вдруг протянул Рей руку.

— Меня зовут Бен. Ну так, на всякий случай. А тебя, я слышал...

— Рей, — она пожала протянутую ладонь.

— Мир? — спросил он.

— Мир, — кивнула Рей, и помолчав спросила: — А та дрянь в пещере — ты знаешь, что это было?

Бен пожал плечами.

— Вроде Палпатин. Тело, по крайней мере, было его.

— Он же при жизни был нормальным, без щупалец. Я видела в архиве  его голо.

— А вот тут уже интересно, — Бен опёрся о приборную консоль. — Похоже, он нашёл обломок кристалла Огдру Джахад. Это такая древняя легенда, — улыбнулся он в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Рей. — Дескать, в незапамятные времена галактикой правили семь богов, но потом то ли другие боги вроде Близнецов, то ли вообще сама Сила заключили их в тюрьму из кайбер-кристалла. Вот, похоже, обломок такого кристалла Палпатин и заполучил.

— А червяк?

— Возможно, симбионт, позволяющий сохранять воспоминания, — нисколько не удивившись, ответил Бен.

— Это тебе дед рассказал? — спросила Рей.

Бен кивнул.

— А почему принцесса на него злится? — вырвалось непрошенное, и Рей мысленно отвесила себе пинка.

Бен, казалось, нисколько не обиделся такому вторжению в личную жизнь,  пожал плечами, улыбнулся.

— Ну... У мамы с дедом сложно. Она считает, что когда-то давно он сделал то, чего делать было нельзя. А дед говорит, что он ни при чём, просто маме удобно его в этом обвинять. Они и общаются только потому, что дядя попросил. А дяде отказать  очень сложно, — Бен улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла неожиданно обаятельная и приятная.

— А правда, что Империя никуда не делась?

— Ага. Когда Палпатин умер, контрразведка на самом верху быстро собрала временное правительство, которое стало почти постоянным, и сменила вывеску. Ну и с тех пор по мере сил продолжает покусывать Республику. Ты же в курсе, что Первый порядок — это их работа?

Рей нахмурилась, уклончиво покивала: мол, ну слышала что-то такое. А Бен продолжил разливаться конвором по весне — похоже, его давно подмывало высказаться, да всё как-то аудитории подходящей не находилось.

— У них даже столицы своей нет! Нет, ты представь: остатки секторального флота, кучка недобитых моффов и выпускников Академии. И при всём при этом — чокнутый Верховный лидер и его не менее чокнутые ученички в лице Рыцарей Рен.

— Я-то думала, это твои подопечные, — вставила Рей.

Бен скривился.

— В каком-то роде. Я за ними приглядываю, а то натворят дел... Знаешь, что хуже ситха? Ситх-недоучка. В общем, если б не поддержка Лиги, вся эта братия и дюжины дней бы не продержалась. Кураторы в это дело уйму кредитов вбухивают — только чтоб Республику отвлечь.

— А ты?

— А я слежу за ними, пытаюсь выйти на верхушку — по всему выходит, что тут не только Лига, но и Сенат замазан...

Бен задумался и замолчал. Роллы были давно съедены.

— Слушай, — наконец решилась Рей, — мне нужна помощь.

Бен заинтересованно поднял бровь.

— Эта штука перед тем, как сдохнуть, начала фонить во все стороны. Помнишь?

— Ничего я не помню, — Бен потёр затылок. — Я тогда только об одном думал: как бы до корабля добраться и по пути никого не потерять. Ну, и как удержать щит. Потолок начал обваливаться, я боялся, что мы вовсе улететь не успеем.

— Ну а я видела. Эта штука, которую вы убили на Кассильде — не единственная.

Бен бросил ухмыляться, враз сделался серьёзным.

— Рассказывай.

И тогда Рей рассказала ему то, что услышала от говорящей темноты, пока лежала в лазарете. О планетах, о верных людях, которые ждали нужного времени, чтобы оживить своего Императора.

— ...И теперь мне нужен корабль, — просто закончила Рей и уставилась на Соло. Что скажет? Пошлёт подальше или...

— На Бисс мы не попадём, — задумчиво выдал тот. — Там и при старом пне охрана была — будь здоров. А вот порт Тапани... Пожалуй, что и можно.

— То есть, ты согласен?

Бен невозмутимо пожал плечами: мол, а ты что надеялась услышать? Чтоб я пропустил такое приключение — не дождёшься.

— Тащи свои пожитки — и завтра вылетаем.

Бен Соло, как и его отец, оказался лёгок на подъём.

***

Она задремала прямо за пилотской консолью, от мутного сна без сновидений разбудило ощущение присутствия. Рядом был кто-то чужой.

— Я тоже часто спал в рубке, на кораблях мне спокойней.

Рей повернула голову и увидела у приборной панели знакомую фигуру в чёрном. На первый взгляд, ничего необычного в стоявшем не было. Да вот только по глухому кителю, по седому затылку, по рукам — голой и затянутой в перчатку — бежали лёгкие синеватые искры статики, а сквозь них просвечивало серое марево гипера в лобовом стекле. 

 

Призрак повернулся и подошёл ближе.

— Ты... — она и сама не знала, что собиралась сказать, но он опередил.

— Всего лишь очередной мёртвый парень. И вообще я тебе снюсь. Ты не переживай, — заверил призрак, — я хороший сон.

— Правда? — недоверчиво спросила Рей.

— Правда. Чтоб меня сарлакк сожрал, если вру.

— Я тебя уже видела.

Призрак хмыкнул, провёл пятернёй по коротким седым волосам и уселся в кресло второго пилота. Наклонился ближе, упёршись локтями в колени. А потом протянул полупрозрачную руку и Рей машинально пожала её, не успев задуматься, что призраки бесплотны. Ладонь укололи лёгкие иголочки, похожие на прикосновение стазис-поля.

— Тогда будем знакомы. Анакин.

 


End file.
